L'Awesome mariage Ou pas
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Seconde participation à la nuit de l'Awesome. Et si Prusse cherchait LA personne. Celle qu'on se dit "je l'aimerai pour toujours et même après", celle dont quand on voit son visage on ne peux s'empêcher de sourire et de sentir son coeur battre à tout rompre ? Ou pas... "Being alone is so much fun" d'après Prussia-sama.


Ma seconde participation à la nuit première de l'Awesome du Culte de l'Awesome Preussen~ le thème est toujours "seul et tous ses dérivés". Well, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire même si ce n'est pas parti sur ce que je voulais à la base. Peut-être si j'ai le courage j'en referai un, mais pas là. Là je suis trop fatiguée. Sérieux j'ai eu une journée de guedin quoi on a fait une surprise à un de mes prof et chantait happy birthday à un autre. Bref lisez et amusez à le lire autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire.

* * *

« Elizaveta Héderváry, voulez-vous prendre _scriscriscri _ici présent pour époux ? De l'aimez dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie ? Le prêtre demanda.

-Oui je le veux. Hongrie répondit, plus belle et rayonnante que jamais dans sa robe plus blanche que la plus blanche de neiges.

-Je vous déclare mari et femmes. »

Prusse ferma les yeux. C'était n'importe quoi. La chose la plus dégoûtante qu'il ai eu le malheur de voir dans sa vie. Et il en avait vu des choses affreuses dans sa vie. Mais ça...

« Hey Gil' t'es pas trop triste ? Une voix interrompis les divagations intérieurs du prussien.

-Pourquoi je serai triste ? Je suis trop awesome pour être triste. C'est à vous d'être triste pour ne pas être aussi awesome que moi !

-Mais oui. Bien sûr. Un brun arriva dans son champ de vision. T'as le droit d'être triste, et... On sait que tu as toujours plus ou moins apprécié Hongrie.

-Et plutôt plus que moins, mon ami.  
-Je ne l'apprécie pas. Et je ne suis certainement PAS triste. Gilbert s'énerva, il aimait sûrement ses amis, mais ils pouvaient se montrer tellement énervant parfois.

-Mais c'est normal si tu es peux être un peu jaloux.

-Et pourquoi je serai jaloux ? Gilbert sortit de nulle part une bouteille de bière et la vida cul-sec.

-Peut-être parce que maintenant, tout le monde est marié ou au moins en couple. Commença Francis.

-Et que toi tu es seul, encore.

-Mais si tu veux je peux te trouver quelqu'un, mon cher Gilbert. Tu peux compter sur Francis, le messager de l'amour.

-Jamais, jamais, je ne me marierais. Cria Prusse.

-Peut-être pas te marier mais au moins avoir quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aimes.

-Être seul est tellement plus marrant !

-C'est ce que tu dis toujours...

-Il y croit, Antonio. En tout cas, si tu a envie de rencontrer quelqu'un préviens moi. Je t'aiderai.

-Bien sûr. »

xXx

Gilbert se réveilla le lendemain de cette conversation aux alentours de quatorze heures. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de prendre une bière. Il trouva un mot de son frère lui étant adressé « Je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui, je ne rentrerai peut-être ce soir mais plutôt demain dans l'après-midi. Je serai avec Feliciano. Tu peux te débrouiller seul pour une journée. ». Gilbert sourit.

« Gilbird, il semble qu'on va encore être seul ce soir.

-Piyo ?

-Ça va être super awesome. Rien que toi, moi, notre ordi, de la pizza et de la bière. Es will super awesome ist !

-Piyo piyo !

-Yo Gil' ton frère nous a dit que tu seras seul ce soir, ça te déranges pas si on vient ? Ça fais longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Non, bien sûr venez. »

xXx

« Et donc, tu comptes rester seul encore longtemps ? Demanda Francis en regardant son verre de vin.

-Pour toujours. En tant que nation, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'alliance et de ce genre de chose, et en tant que moi non plus. Je suis bien seul. Pourquoi vous comprenez pas ?

-C'est juste qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. Peut-être tu as juste peur de t'engager. Expliqua Antonio.

-Je n'ai pas peur, je veux juste rester seul. C'est pas dur à comprendre. Ou alors vous devenez vieux. Prusse commençait à s'énerver.

-Calme toi Gil' on dit ça pour toi c'est tout.

-Pour être heureux je n'ai besoin que de mon Gilbird, de vous et de mon frère. Personne d'autre.

-Awww' c'est trop mignon ça Gilbert ! »

Gilbert se laissa aller dans ce câlin de groupe, le rendant en souriant. Et il pensa « comme si je pouvais être seul avec ces deux là ».

* * *

Le saviez-vous ? Le duché, puis royaume, de Prusse a toujours refusé les mariages-alliances. C'est le savoir-pas-si-inutile-que-ça-du-jour.

Et d'après vous, avec qui Hongrie-san se marie ?


End file.
